1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system, an information-processing device, an information processing method, and a computer program. More specifically, it relates to a camera system for performing a process on shot images taken at a common timing by two or more cameras, an information-processing device, an information processing method, and a computer program.
2. Related Art
In the case where a subject is photographed by a camera, two or more cameras are often used to take two or more images of the subject at a common timing. Specifically, the two or more cameras are disposed at different angles and different distances from the subject, and images of the same subject are taken from the respective places. As a result, two or more shot images of the same subject can be obtained, which are different from each other in the angle of the subject, the size of the subject in a photographed image, and the like.
There are various conceivable methods as the method of using images, which are obtained when the same subject is photographed by two or more cameras at a common timing. For example, with the method of wide-range photography disclosed in JP-A-2004-186922, photographic images of the same subject obtained when the subject is photographed by two or more cameras are coupled with their overlapping portion cut out, whereby a wide-range photographic image is produced.